Flash Thompson: A Hero's Legacy
by Twinkle The Marvel Horse
Summary: After the events of "Why I Hate Gym" Flash tries taking the bus home only for him to discover a spaceship with an alien inside. The dying alien chooses Flash to carry on his legacy by making the jock his new successor. Flash tries dealing with heroics, school, his reputation, and working alongside Spiderman. First Story, Read and Review, Flames will be ignored. Heroic! Flash
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson stumbled over his feet in the rush to get out of the rain. It was cold and windy today; Flash had just finished helping Spiderman defeat the Taskmaster guy and was going home before either of his parents weren't there yet he and Kenny 'Kong' McFarlane had finished a slice of pizza twenty minutes ago after the fiasco. Flash had a great day despite nearly being killed he helped his all time favorite superhero Spiderman plus he also got to be on TV!

Flash stood under the bus stop as the rain pelted the ground he stood there looking up at the dark sky with rain falling from it (The weather had been fine a few hours ago) as he ran a hand through his blonde hair talking to himself.

"Wonder if their home." Flash muttered to himself he knew the answer they were hardly home as Flash was alone several times and when they did come home…..it wasn't pleasant. The blonde stood at the bust stop as he waited for the bus impatiently as he looked up at the sky once again hoping for the rain to stop. Flash squinted and saw a white object falling from the sky at an incredibly fast rate.

"What is that...? A meteor? A satellite? No way..." he gasped, gazing deep into the sky as the object fell even faster than before and saw a huge explosion along with a 'BOOM' going off. Flash stood at the stop in shock and awe he had the feeling that he should check it out and call for Spiderman.

Flash ran towards where the smoke was coming from he ended up at an old construction site with a closed off building and saw the flaming object that looked like a spaceship! Flash slowly approached the orb slowly with fear striking his heart.

"Maybe I should find Spiderman he would know what to do." Flash said to himself as he stopped in front of the ship with caution looking at it in awe as he inspected he strange ship as he ran his hands over it as the ship's sphere door slowly opened to reveal a man with black hair, slightly tanned skin, covered in bruises with blood and wearing a spandex-esque armor that was ripped and scuffed in many places. On it what seemed to be a strange symbol like the letter 'T' on the front. The injured man stood up out of his ship and stood over Flash as the man held his arm.

"Y-you homo-sapien. Where am I?" The man asked pointing at Flash who slowly backed away but tripped on a pipe on the ground.

"N-New York City. On ya know Earth" Flash stuttered in fear he didn't know what to do he could have called for help with a pay phone and or try to find Spidey he would know what to do.

"Hmmm…..Earth the last time I came here was over fifty years ago." The man said as he grunted in pain standing over Flash who was having a mini-heart attack. The man tried walking only to stop and place a hand on his damaged abdomen.

"I'm not g-going to make it. Dakkamites please…forgive me" He grunted out as he pulled out a device and started to mess with it as Flash watched.

"I'm sorry Mr. Alien-Guy but what the hell are you doing?" Flash questioned as he looked at the man in question who held an annoyed look on his face.

"Calibrating my advanced DNA to suit you as my successor." The man said still making calculations over a frightened Flash who tried backing away only to be snatched by the arm, thrown on the ground and having a foot placed on his back as he struggled to break away.

"I might be injured but I still have some of my extraordinary strength left." He stated as he made the final calculations to his device he looked down at the struggling Flash and tore Flash's letterman's jacket off and snatched his undershirt off Flash's body as he held a strange object in his hand and slapped the object down onto Flash's back as he screamed out. He felt an incredible sharp pain surge through his entire body Flash began to black out as his blurring vision he saw the man sit back down in his ship.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Flash groaned as he struggled to sit up. The football captain of Midtown High rubbed his blurred eyes as he looked around his surroundings to find the ship gone (along with the alien)! He also noticed his jacket was back on his body and his shirt torn off his body and on the ground.

Flash struggled and stumbled to get to his feet he nearly fell over if not for the streetlight Flash would have been on the ground the blonde stumbled to the bus stop and sat down on the bench and waited fifteen minutes till the bus came and picked him up.

The bus came to a halt and Eugene got off and walked the rest of the way to the gas station Flash opened the door and found the house empty again he couldn't help but grunt in irritation and walked to his room. The room had brown wooden walls decorated with football posters, some Spidey posters along with several pictures of himself and his family. A broken single bed that was messy and unmade

Flash grabbed his (Or should he say a Nerdy Freshman's) Pear Pod while grabbing any clean clothes he had and headed off to the bathroom for a shower to get the dirt off his chest. Flash stepped into the run down bathroom and proceeded to take his clothes off he placed his pod on the sink as it played. Flash stepped out of the shower drying his hair and looked at himself in the broken mirror while flexing.

"I'm good looking" Flash said admiring himself he did turn around to dry his back as he ran his hands on his back he failed to notice the new mark on his back as it began to glow.

"_Red Son Program….. Systems….operating…..Language detected…New Host….Race: Homosaipen Age: 16….Gender: Male…..Name: Eugene "Flash" Thompson…Bonding….56%..._

Flash put his T-shirt and sweat pants and decided to take a nap since his parents weren't home yet. They had probably seen the news and see him on TV with Spiderman! Then maybe he get good attention from them and not pressure about football for once.

**Later at Night**

"For crying out loud!" he moaned, tossing his soaked bed shirt aside. "Who the heck left the stupid heater on? _**MOM!**_He called out not caring that was twelve in the morning. Flash felt the heating sensation all over his back.

Growing antsy, Flash shot up from his collapsed position on his bedroom floor and ran to the nearest thermostat. Flash struggled to get up as he tried to read the numbers a good five times before they fully registered through.

_**62 degrees.**_

"You gotta be _screwing with _me!" he cried out, coughing as his throat dried up, parched as a desert floor. Clutching his throat, he dashed into his bathroom, yanking a glass down from the cabinet, filling it with cool tap water and chugging it down in one swig. One drink turned into two, and three, then four.

"What the hell's _wrong_ with me?" Flash wheezed, tossing the useless cups away as he doubled over with coughing. However, his dry throat would soon become the least of his worries, as his body temperature grew to the point where it felt as though a fire was raging underneath his skin.

"HELP!" Flash yelled as he collapsed onto his bathroom floor as the heat began to die down a female voice spoke while Flash remained unconscious.

"_Bonding complete….Wonderful I've bonded to a Homosaipen…..Jax-Ton I will miss you dearly….I don't know what you see in this human but I will miss you…" _

**End**

**Author's Note: I decided to make this story that will follow the Ultimate episodes. I wrote this story to portray Flash a Jerk with a Heart of Gold like he is in the comics where he is the new Venom and is heroic but also seeing 'Rhino' also motivated me to change Flash this is my first story so reviews would be appreciated. The next chapter will involve Flash dealing with his new powers and his former predecessors origins.**


	2. Dakkam's Last Stand

**Planet Dakkam**

**Age: 761**

**The War on Dakkam**

Flash Thompson's eyes began to slowly open. The Midtown High football captain rubbed his eyes as he tried looking at the surroundings, he saw he wasn't in his room anymore. He saw a bright sky with a red sun shining down on him, and Flash saw explosions in the skies with lasers shooting from other spaceships. Flash had the correct reaction to the site before him.

"What the hell?!" Flash shouted at the sight of war in front of him. Flash turned his head to find help in this dream world. To Eugene this dream he was having was more of a sci-fi geek's fantasy, Flash had dreamed himself on a famous football team as not only the captain, but also a millionaire that no longer lived in an old, broken down, gas station.

Flash turned around and saw a man with a slack-jawed expression, filled with surprise, mixed with shock, disbelief, and anger. Flash stared at him the man had a small scar above his lip, Shaggy black hair that needed to be cut, Peach skin that matched Flash's skin color, and he was wearing what seemed to be armor with the letter 'T' on it.

If anything the guy reminded Flash of the (now) deceased alien he met the other day; excluding the fact that this guy had brown hair, the man immediately began to run off from the sight of war and carnage as Flash followed the man hoping he would awake soon.

**The House of Ton **

The sign reads as Flash stopped in his tracks as the door to the house shut closed. Flash stood outside until he decided to run into the door; Flash phased right through the door into the house and fell right through the floor.

Flash grumbled as he picked himself up and saw the man and a woman who was currently holding an infant in her arms. From Eugene's perspective it seemed as if the two were arguing over something in a different language.

"Lyra." The man said hugging his wife who was currently in tears as she held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"No! Not yet, it's too soon," she cried. "It's too soon," she closed her eyes and kissed her sons head.

"My love, the hour is nearly here. If he doesn't get sent soon than he will certainly die with us."

"How can you send our son away, as if it were nothing? She spoke trying to commit everything to memory; sight, sound, and every other senses she had to her son.

"I should be the one that sees his steps in growth; not some stranger on a strange planet. What if they don't like him, if they don't treat him well?" Lyra argued as her husband.

"He will be an outcast. They'll kill him." Lyra said as her husband began to walk over to a space pod. Shor-Ton gave his wife a look in disbelief as he placed his son on the bed of the pod. Shor-Ton turned to his wife placing his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"How? He'll be a god to them." Shor-Ton let her go, and proceeded to walk over to his infant son Jax-Ton.

"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Shor-Ton stated kissing his son's forehead. The bed for the pod began to ascend into the metal sphere. Flash just stood there looking at the ship take off into the air.

"Our legacy will live." Shor-Ton whispered in her ear. Lyra pulled back and shook her head and, sobs racking her body. Shor-Ton couldn't help but shed silent tears for not only his son, but for the end of planet Dakkam's fate.

**New York City**

**Tuesday**

**7:24 **

The last thing Flash remembers was a huge explosion until the sound of his clock ringing woke him up.

"WAH!" Eugene thrashed around in his blankets for a moment in utter confusion. Stopping at last, he sat up quickly, wrapped up like a mummy. That was the strangest andyet most depressing dream Eugene had ever had in his entire life.

"…Geez….."He breathed, tossing his sheets, damp with sweat, aside and dragging himself out of bed. Approaching his dresser mirror, Flash examined his sleep-muddled features, chuckling tiredly at the sight of his hair he was staring at.

"Well, aren't_you_ a handsome mess and a half." Flash noted as he grabbed a comb and began to fix his hair and putting on his clothes, and letterman jacket. The football captain grabbed his book bag and opened his bedroom door as he stood near the front door he heard his parent arguing….again.

"Dammit Harrison! When will you stop drinking?"

"I'll be dammed if some low-waged paid, nagging, bitch of a wife will tell me what to do! You aren't my mother!"

"I only stay with you for our son's sake!"

"You mean that mistake? It wasn't my fault the condom broke!"

Flash felt sick to his stomach. Not only was he feeling anger, but he was also feeling a mixture of guilt, and sadness with a hint of rejection. The blonde slammed the door and ran to the bus stop; If Flash couldn't have a good day then neither could Puny Parker or any other geek that would cross his way in Midtown High's hallways.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Alright I do apologize for the last chapter. This is my first story and I'm not that great with usage of commas and other punctuations. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for me it's very appreciated if you want to do the job.**

**I also apologize for the explanation of Dakkam's end seems rushed but more revealing secrets about the planet will come up. The next chapter will involve Flash and 'Red Son' meeting for the firs-err second time and try turning the jock into a better person.**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Peter Parker vs Flash Thompson

Eugene walked into the school after getting off the bus. However, he was in no mood to deal with anyone, the only thing he had on his mind was shoving Puny Parker and some other nerds that would get in his way. Not paying attention, Flash was surprised when he heard a pair of voices behind him.

"Hey Flash!" both voices said simultaneously, causing the jock to turn around. It was his friends, Kenny 'Kong' McFarlane and Sean 'Tiny' McKeever walking behind him with grins on their faces.

Tiny was a guy with black hair, Peach skin, and was the tallest player on the team. Both Kenny and Tiny were the hugest guys in school but Kenny had muscled fat while Tiny had an average muscle build, but massive height-he was a whopping 7'5.

Kenny, however, was a guy whose family moved from Hong Kong to New York City before Kenny was even born. He was taller than Flash and shorter than Tiny, his head was bald (Kenny had claimed he wanted the small Mohawk he formerly had on his head to be gone and wanted to re-grow his hair), and both Tiny and Kenny had their letterman jackets on with regular jeans and gym shoes.

"So Thompson, I believe we owe you something," Tiny said while punching Flash lightly in the shoulder as the trio continued walking.

"Kenny and I are celebrating after school by taking you-Midtown High's hero-out for a feast worthy of a king!" Tiny announced jokingly. The football players then stopped at a fountain and Flash began to drink from it.

"Tiny has a point, you saved our French class from homework yesterday," Kenny stated while Flash, however, had stopped drinking and did a spit take-which proceeded to cover a passing freshman who yelled in annoyance and surprise while other students laughed at him.

"I-I did what?" Flash asked in disbelief which earned him a confused look from Kenny and a recap from Tiny while walking away from the fountain.

"You convinced Ms. Bonnefoy not to give us homework. After you've been failing French class I'm surprised not only did you convince her not to do but you even did a bit of schmoozing to her in French," Tiny stated as the jocks made their way to their lockers.

"Y-you're welcome?" Flash stated confusedly while shoving his backpack into his locker. Looking up, Flash couldn't help but be distracted by the shiner he now noticed on Tiny's face, but before Flash could have pointed it out, Tiny put his right hand to his eye, giving a grin with a bit of sadness that wasn't noticed by either of his friends.

"Nothing to worry about, just got into a fight with some jerk at the park," he explained while Kenny gave a look of disbelief and Flash just snorted at him and slammed his locker shut, waving off both Tiny and Kenny.

Flash scouted the hallways looking for a victim and to his luck Puny 'Peter' Parker was standing in front of his locker. Flash cracked his knuckles and began putting dents in other student's lockers.

"Parker! It's locker knocker time!" Flash shouted gleefully as he advanced towards Peter. Said nerd groaned audibly as Flash grabbed him and shoved the brown haired boy into the locker and slammed it while laughing obnoxiously before running to gym class.

**Midtown High Gym**

Flash was currently climbing up the rope in the gym-the gym teacher was testing the student's upper-body strength so rope climbing contests broke out between several students, and Flash was currently out-climbing Harry Osborn.

With a sigh, Harry began climbing the rope, only to hit the ground with a thud after getting a few feet off the ground. "Guess all Osborn's money couldn't buy him muscle tone!" Flash mocked laughingly as he slid down from the rope. His group of friends also laughed at Harry, not noticing Peter's miffed look.

"Lay off, Flash," Peter growled. "You think you can do better? How about you and me race? First one to the top wins."

"Dude, Parker's calling' you out," Jason Ionello said while other students gasped and began to whisper among themselves.

'My spider powers are going to send you home crying!' Peter thought with a smirk to himself. Sure, humiliating Flash wouldn't be right and would be a contradiction to what he promised, but _nobody_ messes with Peter Parker's friends!

"Uh, Petey, you sure you want to do this?" Ava asked while raising an eyebrow at the brunette boy. Ava knew Parker didn't bother to fight back or treat Flash Thompson the way Flash treated everyone else.

Peter listened to her, but decided to walk up to Flash face-to-face. The jock held a scowl on his while Peter held a confident smirk. The coach held his hand in position, "On your marks, get set, go!"

Almost immediately, Flash leapt onto the rope and started climbing up while Peter was stretching before climbing up as well. To everyone's shock and surprise, however, Peter was going faster than Flash was, even with one hand.

A few seconds later, Peter had gotten to the top of the rope and rang the bell with his free hand, Flash coming up to him with a scowl on his face as the students down below cheered for the blond making it up so quickly.

Not being one to be outdone without complaint, Flash swung his fist out at the brow-haired boy in a bout of anger, only for his remaining hand to slip from the rope.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Flash cried as he began falling to the ground of the gym, causing everyone down there to panic.

"FLAAAAAAASH!" Peter cried as he grabbed the boy's ankle with one hand, the other being dragged down the rope until the jerk blonde's face was an inch off the floor, the smarter boy's hand now a bright shade of red from the trip down as he let the blonde dunce go falling face front on the ground.

Flash groaned as he felt himself sitting up rubbing his head, while his friends surrounded him. He opened his eyes and didn't see his friends, but what he saw…..Flash was currently looking at skeletons! He immediately closed his eyes and tried to shake it off before opening his eyes again.

"Whoa!" Flash cried as he backed up a bit as Tiny tried approaching him. Flash could see his entire body system-the organs, skeleton, and whatever else there was. He could only turn his attention to the walls in the gym towards the locker rooms. The walls then began to dissolve and Flash could perfectly see several girls beginning to change out of their gym clothes, not knowing they were being watched. Flash's horrified look changed into a look of fascination with a contended grin on his face. The blonde's grin, however, fell off as his vision returned to normal and he couldn't see through the wall anymore.

"Flash, you okay?" Kenny asked as said jock focused back on his friend. He was seeing Kenny and Kenny only now, he wasn't seeing the other boy's body system on the inside.

"Yeah," Flash mumbled as the coach told the class to hit the locker rooms. The jock sped off, reaching the locker rooms first.

**Locker Rooms**

_'Man, what the hell did I see?'_ Flash thought to himself as he pulled his letterman jacket on and bent over to tie his shoes.

_'Oh good. It seems that your abilities are settling in quite nicely,'_ a new female voice mused that Flash heard, causing him to whip his head around.

"Who said that?" Flash asked as he began to look around the locker room. There didn't seem to be anyone else there, especially any females.

_'Oh for the love of Valor….I said that-the voice in your empty head,' the voice said as Flash scratched his head._

"Who are you? My conscience? A ghost?" He asked out loud, turning his head around in confusion.

_'No you asinine fool, I am not a specter of any sort nor your conscience. I am program Red Son, the former partner of Jax-Ton-the alien you saw die.'__  
_  
"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Flash asked out loud, hearing an irritated sigh within his head.

'No it wasn't. Jax-Ton chose you to be the next one to carry his mantle as Titan Maximum or just Titan.'

"Titan?" Flash asked. If anything it sounded like some sort of nickname to whatever that alien guy was.

_'Jax-Ton chose this name while he was saving this planet as well as others across the galaxy.'_

"M-me a superhero? So is that why I could see through the walls?" Flash questioned again just to be met with another sigh.

_'Yes, you are Jax-Ton's replacement, and that was X-ray vision you had-I only turned it off because you were peeking on females in the changing area_.' Flash gave a sheepish grin while he opened the door, brushing past other students while Red Son continued to talk. 'Let us continue this conversation later and a more defined explanation will be given.'

"R-right!" Flash said as he walked to his locker and grabbed his History book, then slamming the locker while beginning his walk to class.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: Alright it seems that Flash and Red Son have came to 'somewhat' terms of understanding the next chapter will involve more history of the 'Titan' mantle and how Flash will start with his heroics, plus I will be following the episodes soon enough. Special Thanks goes to my new beta reader The Red Dove.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
